


The Proposal (Eng. Version)

by KiraArias



Series: Happiest Season Extended History (Eng. Version) [1]
Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias
Summary: Nine months after the Christmas 2020 events, Abby is finally ready to get her original plans back in motion.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Series: Happiest Season Extended History (Eng. Version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	The Proposal (Eng. Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Proposta (Ita. Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745048) by [KiraArias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias). 



> Here I am with my first work in this fandom, the first one-shot of a collection (made of both one-shot and multichap) updated in mixed order and set in various times of their life together.
> 
> P.s. Having been shot and set without the coronavirus, the world of Happiest Season is pandemic-free

Nine months, it had been just over nine months since the disaster that was Christmas week 2020. Abby Holland had spent the start of those holidays with the belief that her one-year relationship with her girlfriend Harper Caldwell was now perfect. and solid and for this reason she had ordered an engagement ring and was ready to make the proposal. Initially she wanted to do it for the New Year, but then Harper's request to go back to the family with her for Christmas gave her the idea of being a bit traditional and asking her father's blessing and then making the proposal on the day. Christmas. We know how that story ended...

After those events their relationship had a rebirth, a restart with no more lies with any of the parties involved. Of course it wasn't easy at first. After the brief Christmas bliss of finally being completely honest with everyone, they were back in Pittsburgh and the serious talk had begun. There was still a lot of pain about how Harper had made her feel in those five days and they both needed a few words of how to start over. But that's another story.

The ring was no longer mentioned. She had made John promise never to talk to Harper about what she had in mind that Christmas and the box had ended up well hidden at home by his best friend.

But now Abby finally felt ready to take that step again, to consolidate a relationship she no longer had any doubts about, that Harper was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, her person.

* * *

4 October, 2021 **,** that morning had started as it often did, the two women woke up next to each other, Harper's eyes already open watching her girlfriend begin to wake from sleep.

"You're staring at me, again." Abby said, her eyes still closed.

"I just like watching you wake up, you are adorable." Harper replied in a sweet tone as she strokes a few strands of Abby's hair.

The shorter girl smiled and then finally opened her eyes and gave her girlfriend a good morning kiss. After a bit of kisses and caresses, the two girls decided to get up and go downstairs to have breakfast.

Minutes later the two were in their kitchen, cups in hand as they sipped them. Harper wore pajamas while Abby wore a long sweatshirt that reached her legs and a pair of socks.

"Are you going to university today?" Harper asked.

"No, I'll study for a while at home and then do some walking around for some pets." Actually Abby's plans weren't exactly that, but she couldn't tell her girlfriend. "Are you leaving the editorial office at the usual time today?" She had to be sure that Harper would be on schedule so that her plans go as she had planned.

Harper nodded. "Yeah, I don't have to deal with important stuff so I shouldn't be late." The brunette noticed the time and put the cup down on a piece of furniture. "And in that regard I have to hurry and get dressed if I don't want to be late." She placed her hands on Abby's hips and kissed her for a few seconds, then went upstairs to get ready for work.

After making sure she wasn't around anymore, Abby picked up her cell phone and texted her best friend. 

**_We are in business, today is the day, later I will be at your home._ **

She smiled as she continued to drink from her cup.

* * *

John opened the front door, letting Abby into her apartment. Or to be precise it was the girl who practically let herself in due to the speed with which she made her entrance.

"Is the box in the usual place?" She asked quickly.

"Good morning John, how are you today?" He uttered sarcastically 

Abby seemed to completely ignore the words of her best friend and took a firm step towards another room, "I don't have time, I need that ring" Her voice was already far away having already reached the point of ' apartment she was looking for. 

Shortly after the girl returned with the open box in her hand, she was checking the ring bought the year before. She wanted to make sure it was still as perfect as she remembered it, not having wanted to see it again until she felt ready to take that step again.

“Do you know that I still think that marriage is an archaic institution? I honestly don't understand how you can try again after the disaster of last Christmas, maybe it was a signal from above. ”You could always count on John's honesty. An honesty that, however, he did not judge and there were never bad intentions in his words.

Abby didn't stop looking at the ring, "This time will be different," she closed the box and put it in her coat pocket, "I already have her parents' blessing." It had to be said that the Cadwells had made a lot of progress in the last year, in June they joined Pittsburgh Pride with them. Jane, Riley and her new girlfriend had also come, but Sloane was on vacation with the kids. “Forward this time I am 100% sure, we have overcome the events of those days and now we are open to everything. I have no doubts, that's what I want to do."

John, now sure of Abby's decision, smiled at him "So let's get going."

* * *

It was almost dinner time, Abby had sent her location to Harper on her cell phone and wrote him that they would have dinner out and would meet at that point without adding anything else. 

She didn't have to wait long and soon saw her girlfriend's car park in front of her and get out of it. 

"So why all this mystery about dinner plans?" Harper asked.

Abby shrugged. "Nothing special, I just wanted to go out." She tried not to make it seem like a big deal, she wanted the evening to feel as normal as possible for now. She reached out and took Harper's hand with hers so they could walk together and lead her girlfriend to the place where they would eat.

Arriving in front of the club, Harper recognized the place. "But this is ..." 

Abby nodded in confirmation "Yes, today I felt a little nostalgic and I thought here was fine."

Harper grabbed Abby's face with her hands "It's perfect." The two kissed softly for a few seconds, and then entered the club, the same place must have had their first date in December almost two years ago.

* * *

After dinner the two girls walked hand in hand on a sidewalk. Abby was leading them to the park the two of them usually went to.

"I wanted this night out, things had been bustling in the paper lately, you know, with that big deal we've had to deal with in the past few days." Harper was happy that things had calmed down again and she could be home soon from Abby.

They entered the park and Abby let go of Harper's hand to be able to walk a little further and then turn to her as they walked "And the best is yet to come." She said with a big smile on her face.

Harper made a curious face but then froze when she saw what was in front of him.

It was the spot in the park where their favorite picnic table was, but everything was different: the trees around it had party lights hanging between them, some furnishings from their home that recall particular moments of their relationship were scattered around including Abby's old chair she had brought when she moved in with her. The table, on the other hand, was full of printed photos of the two of them and in the center an ice bucket with champagne inside and a couple of champagne glasses placed in front.

Harper was speechless. "Abby but what..."

Abby, still smiling, approached the table, remaining standing, she took the bottle which had already been opened (thanks John), filled the two glasses with champagne and gave one to Harper who had joined her, holding for her the other. "Come on, I promise you that it will all be clear soon."

After drinking all the champagne and putting down the glasses, the two girls stared at each other in silence for a few seconds until Abby took a small breath and began to speak. "As you know this place is special to us, this is where we exchanged the first "I love you" and there was no better place to show you how true those words are for me." Inside her was trembling slightly with emotion. "You are my person, the love of my life, my family and the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with and the only one I will ever want." Seeing in Harper's eyes that she was beginning to realize what was going on she decided to move on to the final part. Abby dropped to her knees in the classic pose and pulled the small box out of her coat pocket, opening it with her hands to display its contents. "Harper Cadwell will you marry me?" Here, she had done it.

Harper clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes glistening at the ring, not believing what she was seeing, that Abby was really proposing to her. 

Moments later, when her brain decided to collaborate with her again, she came up with the only words she wanted to say in this circumstance: nodding she said "Yes, of course yes." By now a few tears were falling from her eyes.

Happy as ever, Abby took the ring out of the box and grabbed Harper's left hand to slip it over the finger she had wanted to see it on since last year. This done, she stood up and kissed her new fiancee passionately. 

She had finally made it. After an almost vague first attempt and nine months of waiting to return to the ideal point of their relationship, she had succeeded in her desire to propose to the woman she loved and to dream the rest of their life together.

* * *

October 5, 2021, the two young women were huddled together on the sofa in their apartment that morning. Harper holding her lowest fiancee in her arms, Abby's head under her chin. They had canceled any commitments or jobs for the day, just wanting to stay home and enjoy the happiness of their new relationship status. 

At one point Harper's cell phone signaled a notification. She picked it up and after seeing what it was she gave a little laugh. 

"What's this?" Abby asked looking up at her.

"You know the engagement photo we sent to my mother earlier?" They had decided to enjoy the rest of the previous evening together and then to postpone the news to the rest of the world until this morning. Once they woke up they took a picture together and sent it to family and friends. It still wasn't on any of their social networks so the news was more personal.

Abby was beginning to suspect what was going on. "Let me guess, she posted it on her Instagram, before we would like to add." 

Harper made a confirmation sound. "Yeah but look at the tags." And she lowered the phone so she could show Abby the screen.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Did Tipper really write en-gay-ged ?!" 

Both girls burst out laughing, but the story of the photo was soon forgotten in favor of yet another session of making out, too busy with each other's happiness.

They hardly noticed the knock on their door and John's shouted words. "Hey! Can anyone help me get all this stuff back inside ?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at https://kirayun.tumblr.com/


End file.
